Hell of Your Own Creation
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Torture can take many forms in Hell. The emotional ones are always the most devastating.


Hell of Your Own Creation

As your spirit leaves the physical world and sinks down into the layers of the force, you think about where it all went wrong. Was it when you followed Revan to war, when you saw your parents murdered before your eyes, or when you thought when you saw the Mass Shadow Generator under construction and did nothing to stop it? Truthfully, you have no idea when it all fell apart, when your world and your walls came crashing down, all because Revan thought he was _doing what was right._ Normally, you'd feel anger at the mention of the man, but now you are tired and instead anxiously anticipate what torture the force would dredge up to haunt you for your actions.

But you simply float down an abnormally dark tunnel, a tunnel which spins without pause and nothing happens. When you had been alive, well as alive as you can be when you have no real body to speak of, you'd sometimes ponder what hell, which you knew you would inevitably see, would look like. You hadn't been expecting winged and horned demons as some folk lore believed but you had expected…something. But the darkness around you doesn't change save for tiny sounds which you don't bother to notice. You had not expected to live out your days as a wraith floating along a dark, spinning tunnel which showed no sign of ending anytime soon. So out of sheer curiosity you stretch out tentatively and are assaulted immediately from all sides from the darkness.

It latches onto you and rips into you with dire ferocity that makes you cry out, something you haven't done in a long time. It digs deeper though, takes the tattered remains of tour soul, your mind everything and tears it out. You clutch yourself in agony, shaking with a mixture of fear and self-pity not normally seen in sith lords. You feel this way for what seems like hours, just shaking and ridding yourself of the cold, the sickly misery. Your too afraid to call on the force to help you because chances are it won't allow you and you don't want to feel this way, cold and miserable again. It is amazing how one can go from a dark lord, unmerciful and inexorable in your conquest for power to a shaking pile of rags and fear, like a cornered animal, Beautiful and dangerous, quick and aggressive but when cornered desperate and fearful.

This is the will of the force, but why does it feel so wrong? Why do you feel like things should have been different, like everything you've done up to this point has been a direct defiance to the force, like you've made everything go wrong.

"Things could have been different you know." You turn and see…yourself. You look like you used too before it all went wrong, dark skin, dreadlocks tied back into a ponytail and gray warm eyes, but they hold disappointment in them. You attempt to open your mouth but the older you speaks before you can. "We all make our choices in life, some good, and some bad. All decisions are according to plan, but you-"the older you suddenly transforms into the dark lord you, skin morphing and darkening into black robes of cloth, and its face becomes a mask. "-Failed!" It finished its voice now a loud hiss.

"You could have made things better for yourself if you'd only made better decisions." It morphs again, this one far more terrible. The mask disappears, a pale skinned human with long red hair and a lithe body replaces it, Rhea, your first and only childhood love.

"But your decisions were made out of rage and ambition, your own hubris blinded you to your own foolhardiness." Her accusations hurt greatly, he'd loved her but he'd killed her on Katarr and now she tortured him. But then she transformed into something just as bad, his mother, Kayla. The disappointment and accusation in her eyes reminded him of when he was young and he did something wrong and that only made it hurt more.

"You could have been strong, but in the end you made yourself weak. You have wounded the force and now-"her body transformed into a man's, his father, Ruken. He had that same disappointment his mother had and your stomach twists into a knot. "-You will pay, and the lives of Katarr shall be avenged." Then suddenly he disappeared and you only heard their voices, speaking at once in perfect sync.

"Your regret shall be you torture, Nihilus and your family shall be your executioners. You will pay for your transgressions, and your anguish shall sing in the force for all eternity for every force sensitive to hear. May you scream, and. may. You. Suffer." And as the memories flooded back, he caved in and he screamed in remorse.


End file.
